


Your Booty is Fly

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: High School, M/M, Modern AU, crazy parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Combeferre falls hopelessly in love with the school's flirt and captain of the football team. *spoiler* Its Courfeyrac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Booty is Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersinxeirhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersinxeirhair/gifts).



> Not my best work. Just trying to getter done.

If someone were to be so kind as to crack open their dusty, old Dictonary, and flip to the F's and scan through, dragging their finger across the page until they found the word "Flirty" they'd have the fortune of stumbling upon a picture of the most handsome boy Combeferre had ever met: Courfeyrac. 

Or at least that's what Combeferre thought whenever he saw Courfeyrac tossing a football between himself and a cute new boy-toy or playfully splashing water at some temporary girlfriend over the fence in his back yard. From the slant of Combeferre's rooftop, he could study in the fresh air and discreetly spy on Courfeyrac as he crossed out picture after picture in his year book on his never ending quest to date everyone worth dating at the school. According to high school legend, Courfeyrac had dated the entire cheer squad, had sex with most of the popular kids, had a thing with every guy in the GSA, and at least made out with the majority of the football team. He was a bisexual legend. Conquerer of all genders. King of seduction. Lord of all things sexual. 

But that's not what made Combeferre so intrigued by the boy with a cloud of brown curls. No, Courfeyrac was much more than your average, run-of-the-mill flirt in the mossy green eyes of Combeferre. He was an endlessly vibrant star, glimmering in the night sky, the kind that inspired sonnets, the kind you with you could catch in a jar and keep on your night stand. Courfeyrac had that 'it' factor that drove everyone- Combeferre included- absolutely gaga. 

It was early November, and one of the last few weeks Combeferre could comfortable study out on his roof before the snow kept him inside at all hours of the day. The breeze ruffled his light brown hair as he read through the text book propped up on his knees. His sweater and scarf ensemble kept him sheltered from the chill, though he could use a hat to heat up his frozen ears. Thankfully, his ears were able to function even in the bitter cold. That meant he could still eavesdrop on Courfeyrac. 

The cute blonde (who probably Ds on her report card and in her bra) Courfeyrac had over that day was getting a little handsy. Combeferre almost lost interest until he got a better look when she shifted positions in the hot tub. 

The busty girl was none other than Cosette Fauchelevent, the school's biggest goodie-goodie and faithful girlfriend to Courfeyrac's Foreign Exchange student, Marius. But before Combeferre gave into the urge to drag out his binoculars, Marius popped out from under the bubbly surface. Perhaps Courfeyrac wasn't on a date. 

Combeferre's stare must've lingered a little to long on the hot tub activities because Courfeyrac waved at him. "Hey, Catholic School!" Courfeyrac smirked, still satisfied that Combeferre had gone to Catholic school all throughout Elementary school. 

When Courfeyrac figured that out, he never let Combeferre live that one down and even commissioned Grantaire to draw a sketch of Combeferre in a sexy school girl outfit for his Birthday. Don't let this fool you. Combeferre was not friends with Courfeyrac. All he was to the most desired boy in the whole, entire school was his dopey neighbor. Not to say Courfeyrac wasn't nice to him, but he wouldn't be caught dead with him at school. 

"Oh- uh hi." Combeferre said feeling exponentially less sauve than he would have liked. 

"Aren't you cold up there?" Courfeyrac's nose crinkled in the most darling way. 

"A little." Combeferre shrugged as he quickly looked away from Courfeyrac and back to his textbook. 

"Well then why don't you join us?" The offer was casual enough, but Combeferre could tell Courfeyrac genuinely wanted him over. It made Combeferre more than a little excited. "Oh, and don't bother changing. We're all naked in here." 

Cosette snickered. Marius blushed. Courfeyrac proudly waved his swim trucks over curly-haired head. From Combeferre's view, he couldn't actually see any fabric on their bodies. Cosette must have been pretty sunken in to the steamy water to have her breasts concealed enough to let the imagination fill in a swim suit under other surface. 

"N-n-naked?" Combeferre couldn't help but gawk. 

"Yeah, it's no big thing." Cosette added. "Well, as long as my papa never finds out." 

"Hurry up, Catholic school! Before the water gets cold!" Courfeyrac teased as he waved Combeferre over. After a split second of hesitation- in which no rationalizing the situation took place- Combeferre scooped up his things and hurried in his open window. He haphazardly tossed his books on the quilt of his twin bed and rushed down the stairs.

Combeferre's mother, long and slender with an equally long and slender nose and a graceful neck she concealed under an eggplant-purple turtle neck, was at the bottom of the stairs, rocking in her handcrafted rocking chair, reading her book of choice, the Bible. At the sound of Combeferre's hurry, his mother's tired eyes lazily glanced his way under their half moon glasses. 

"Where are you running off to?" She asked, looking back to her Bible. 

"Courfeyrac's." He offered in a winded voice. 

"You mean that neighbor boy?" Combeferre's mother closed her book and stared at her son like he had gone completely mad. "Combeferre, I will not have you hanging around that boy. You know good and well what God thinks of faggots." The word 'faggot' pierced Combeferre right in his heart and made him fear how she'd react were he ever to gather enough courage to come out to her. 

"Mom, the world has-" Combeferre's mom tore her glasses away from her wrinkled face. 

"Now, I don't give a rip how the world has progressed, until God changes the Bible, I'm standing by what I think of fags, you hear?" Combeferre's mom scolded him and cleanly swiped her glasses back on to her nose before she resumed reading.

Defeated, Combeferre hung his head and trudged up the stairs. His window was still open. As he approached the window, Courfeyrac made a confused gesture with furrowed brows and called for Combeferre. He felt guilty about not coming, but his mom would never agree. 

It looked like Combeferre was in for another lonely night of studying. 

 

\---

 

The next day was Wednesday and Combeferre was once again noticed by Courfeyrac. After a quick morning prayer with his mom and his dad reminding him to stay chaste for the tenth time that week, Combeferre strolled out to his car. To his dismay, the first winter storm had dusted the vehicle with a thin layer of snow. It was just Combeferre's luck that he wouldn't have a scraper. His sweater sleeves were long enough to cover up his hands, so he slipped them over and hesitantly began to clear the window. 

"Catholic school?" Courfeyrac asked from his driveway right next to his own. "What're you doing?" Like usual, Courfeyrac looked phenomenal. He was wearing cute V-neck that was awfully thin for the weather, but he paired it with a thick cardigan and a fashionable scarf. In a stylish pair of boots, Courfeyrac managed to work his way through the snow over to Combeferre, scarper in hand. 

"Do you not have a scraper?" He clarified as he dusted of the snow chivalrously. 

"Nuh uh." Combeferre shrugged. 

"Well-" Courfeyrac rubbed the snow off of the light. "-good thing-" he continued with the other light. "-you have me." When he finished up, he looked at Combeferre and smiled dreamily. 

"Th-thanks." Combeferre looked at the ground and gripped his arm at the elbow with a bashful air. 

"Anything for my Catholic School boy." Courfeyrac smirked at Combeferre and seductively swaggered closer to him. "But maybe you could repay me with a-"

Combeferre knew what Courfeyrac wanted and it made his heart kind of flutter inside his chest. Even more than that, Combeferre knew that he would give Courfeyrac the kiss he wanted if he only asked, but then the door wiped open. 

"Scram, faggot!" Combeferre's dad's voice shook the whole neighborhood. 

"Gotta go!" Courfeyrac's enchanting grey eyes looked panic stricken just before he scampered back home. 

Wagging an angry fiat in the air, Combeferre's dad ran out to the driveway beside his son. "And stay out!" He bellowed. "Combeferre, the next time I see that boy anywhere near you, it'll be the end of that queer." 

Courfeyrac didn't do anything wrong and Combeferre longed for the day he would be far away and free. 

\---

Two significant interactions with Courfeyrac in such a short period of time was a bit strange, but a third was simply unheard of. Something was up. Combeferre knew that as soon as Courfeyrac leaned up against the bank of lockers next to Combeferre's. He was searching for a book he had borrowed from the library and he didn't even noticed the cute brunet beside him. 

"Hey you." Courfeyrac startled him into dropping the book he finally fished out from his cluttered locker. Combeferre knelt down to grab the book, but another hand snagged it. His eyes rolled up the hand's arm and saw who expected: Courfeyrac. "I said, 'Hey you.'"

"Uh, hi." Combeferre reached out for it just as Courferyac stood up, leaving him face down on the tile. Though Courfeyrac looked magnificent standing before him, flipping through the book, Combeferre scrambled to his feet to retrieve it. "Can I have my book back?"

"What's it about?" Courfeyrac continued flipping through.

Exasperated, Combeferre repeated himself. "Can I have it back?"

"What's it about?" Courfeyrac countered. As Combeferre tried to get it back again, Courfeyrac turned it to the back cover and examined it. "Hmmmm" Courfeyrac pondered the summary. "Looks positively morbid."

"Thank you." Combeferre tore the book away from Courfeyrac. "And I haven't read it yet." As soon as the words fell out of Combeferre's mouth, Courfeyrac snatched the book back. The bell had rung a while ago, so it is was nearing time for him to be in class. Combeferre didn't have time for this. Courfeyrac was lovely, but he was making a pest of himself. 

"Courfeyrac, I'm gon-" 

"Combeferre!" Enjolras called abruptly as he stomped down the hall. "You will not believe what Grantaire just did!" The man in question was in a forest green hoodie behind Enjolras, looking as smug as ever.

"C'mon, Enj!" Grantaire smirked. "Have a sense of humor!" 

"I most certainly will not 'have a sense of humor!'" Enjolras snarled back at him with a severe look on his porcelain face. 

"Look, we all have classes to go to. Can this wait, Enjolras?" Combeferre asked, knowing that Enjolras would only say it could wait if it couldn't and that it couldn't wait if it could.

"No! This is-"

"I'll see you fifth period." With a lengthy sigh, Enjolras stormed off. Grantaire took a little longer to get going, but when he did, he jerk right up next to his marble statute. 

"As for you-" Combeferre pivoted around and stole his book back. "I'll be taking this." Without another word on his part, Combeferre strode off. His thumb brushed against something peeking out of the pages: a frayed, little, pink sticky note. Curiosity got the best of him and he tugged it out. The note simply had a line of digits followed by a lopsided winkie face and the phrase, 'call me.' 

"Mm!" Courfeyrac grunted. "That booty!" If anyone else were to say that, Combeferre would have whipped around and delivered an intimidating lecture, but with Courfeyrac, he just fought off a bright blush. 

\---

That same day when Combeferre came home from school, he hurried up the stairs without acknowledging his mother who looked as though she hadn't moved from her post at her regular chair since Tuesday afternoon. Immediately, he dialed the digits listed on the scrap of paper and listened to the murmur of Courfeyrac's phone ringing. It made his stomach summersault inside his abdomen. Then, he heard his voice and all the fear melted a way to a calm nervousness. You'd think those two sensations couldn't exist together, but in that moment they did.

"Hey there, Catholic school." It excited Combeferre that Courfeyrac knew it was him.

"Hi!" He said, reaching sponge Bob levels of happiness. 

"I'm really glad you called. I had a question."

There it was. The calm shot out of him and his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yes?"

"Are you fear tomorrow night? I have a game and I could use as a good luck charm."

He was sold. Tearing out his Calender, he mentally crossed off his plans to stay at home and read. Combeferre circled that Friday with big red rings with a grin on his face. "Sounds g-great." 

"Alright. See ya there."

\---

Friday could not come fast enough. Even longer, was the wait until the game. First, Combeferre had to survive the day and then go home for two hours before the game started. The only thing that added interested to that span of time was Combeferre's mom. She was not so convinced that Combeferre should be going to the game at all.

"Do you know what they do at those games?" She growled. "The commit sin. Sin on the bleachers, sin during timeouts, sin at half time, sin everywhere! I forbid you to go!" Okay, maybe 'not so convinced' is a bit a of an understatement. There was no chance of Combeferre getting out of there with her permission. He would have to sneak out. 

Dismayed by his mother's protest, Combeferre stormed up the stair with the pouty attitude of a six year old child. He slammed his door shut behind him and began plotting his escape. According to his lifetime of data, his mom usually went to bed relatively early: around 7:30pm. If the game was later, he could use her early bedtime to his advantage, unfortunately the game started at 5 and there was no way he was going to get his mom to turn in that early. There had to be another way. 

All the sudden, like an answer to his prayer, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out, finding a text from his youth pastor. 

Who's up for a movie and pizza at the church tonight at 5? Tonight's feature: God's Not Dead.

It was perfect. 

"Mom!" Combeferre scrambled out the room, down the stairs until he reached her regular spot on her rocking chair. "Pastor Scottie just called a movie night. Can I go?"

"When?" She asked looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Tonight at five." Combeferre prayed he didn't mention specifics of the game. At least then the whole situation would look a lot less suspicious.

Combeferre's mom pursed her lips as she paused in deep thought, meticulously evaluating Combeferre's proposal. "Let me see that tweet." 

"Text." He corrected, immediately regretting it when he saw the look on her face. "Sorry." Combeferre handed over his phone. 

She studied the text. "Hmm." Her finger tapped against her wrinkly chin, speckled with liver spots. "You can go." 

"Yes!" Combeferre cheered. Overjoyed, he wrapped his arms around her frail, old body. Thanks to his Catholic youth pastor, his gay love was about to take flight.... That was the first time anyone had thought that.

"You'll have to wear your chastity belt!"

\---

Chastity belt concealed under his maroon jeans and the overhang of his cozy sweater, Combeferre arrived at the stadium. The lights streamed onto the bright green field where the teams were warming up on opposite ends. Fans from the school were bundled up in their winter clothes, sharing blankets as they sipped on hot drinks. Combeferre passed by some middle schoolers who dashed out to the bathroom like they were up to no good. Rebelling children brought a small smile to Combeferre's face as he approached the stair to the sunken in stadium. 

According to Jehan, the stadium was around 10° cooler than ground level. They knew this because of their involvement with the cheer squad. Next year, they were gaurenteed top of the pyramid. To Combeferre's knowledge, Jehan was his only friend who attended games. Over course he only had a handful of friends, Jehan and Enjolras being the only ones he would call friends to their faces. 

Even though the stadium was steadily filling up with rabid fans, Combeferre felt quiet alone as he took his place at the very front edge of the student section. When he made plans to go to Courfeyrac's game, he didn't account for the fact that Courfeyrac would be in the game and not paying attention to him. This was going to be a long game.

"Hey!" A faint yell cut through all the camotion. It was coming from the field and definitely catching Comeferre's attention. "Hey, Catholic School!" 

It was him!

"Yes?" Combeferre stood up, straight as a board, projecting just enough to be heard by the little football player.

"How bout a good luck kiss?" The kids around Combeferre made ooing noises which only added to the reddening of his cheeks. "Please?" Courfeyrac's whole team was cheering him on. They even started chanting.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" One of the boys hollered, trigger the rest of the team to join. 

"Kiss! Kiss!" They echoed. Then came the crowd, most of which probably didn't even know what they were cheering for. 

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The pressure was weighing on Combeferre so he finally staggered over to the ledge. At that, one of the taller team memebers scooped Courfeyrac up and effortlessly propped him on his shoulders. Courfeyrac lifted off his helmet like a knight in shining armor. His smirk made Combeferre's knees weak. 

"Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd persisted.

"Give the people what they want?" Courfyerac quirked his eyebrow.

"G-give the people what they want." He repeated mindlessly and went in for the kiss. 

Combeferre's first kiss happened as the entire student body cheered at his first football game with the most amazing boy sat up on his buddy's shoulders. How could it have been anymore perfect? 

\---

And that's one it got less than perfect. When the game was won by the quick actions of Courfeyrac, he invited Combeferre to his car. Combeferre would have like to go his whole high school careers without expirence the sinking feeling inhis stomach. He was so nervous he could hardly open the car door. 

"You played really well tonight." Combeferre channeled his inner conversationalist and let's be real, that conversationalist was buried. Very buried. 

"Thanks." Courfeyrac looked like he was about to lean in for a second kiss but he suddenly shifted course and reached over to the back seat. "I have this CD I wanted to show you. Not sure where I put it. Could you check the glove box?" 

Now eyeing the compartment under the dash, Combeferre replied. "Um yeah. For sure." Combeferre clumsily began rummaging through the compartment, hand feeling around and grabbing miscellaneous objects. Anything from pens stolen from various businesses to a half eaten orange could be found in there, however one thing in particular caught Combeferre's attention. At first, he pulled it out because the papery texture felt like it could have been a sleeve for a CD. It turned out that it wasn't a CD. It was a list. A

 

Dating bucket list

Cheerleader  
Football Player  
Teacher  
Band kid  
Goth  
Gamer  
Daddy's little girl  
Brainless  
Punk  
Foreign Exchange student  
Catholic School kid  
Bad boy  
Sank  
Tomboy  
Bisexual  
Guitar player

 

The list went on and on, but Combeferre was stuck on the first one that hadn't been crossed off: Catholic School kid

Catholic school kid

Catholic school kid

Was he just another thing in his list? Was Courfeyrac just flirting so he could move down the line? Was he really interested in Combeferre at all? Finding that list crushed Combeferre to the point that he felt tears stinging his eyes.

"Found it!" Courfeyrac cheered.

"What is this?" Hearing his voice so broken was a shock for Combeferre. He had never talked to anyone when he was verging in tears. 

"What's what?" Courfeyrac asked, settling back into the driver's seat.

"Your 'dating bucket list'?" Combeferre's watering eyes looked into Courfeyrac's, just dripping with pain. 

"Oh God." Courfeyrac buried his shocked face in his hands. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for your to find it!" He came up to lock eyes with Combeferre and he was crying even harder than him at that point. "I promise-"

"Is this all I am to you?"

"No!" Courfeyrac waved his hand frantically. "I'm done with that list!"

"Is that what you told to Marius?" Combeferre sniffled. "Oh wait, I'm sorry! You probably know him as-" he whipped the sheet around. "Forgien Exchange student!" Combeferre prodded at the title on the list. "Is that what you told Cosette? Or what you know her as: Daddy's little girl?"

"No! You're different!"

"Yeah, I used to think I might be too." Combeferre pushed the door open. "Looks like you won't be crossing off this Catholic School kid anytime soon." 

And he was gone.

\---

Still crying, Combeferre practically broke down the door trying to get in his own house. He completely ignored his mother who had incidently waited up for him and trudging up the stairs. No part of him wanted to explain why tears were streaming down his face; every part of him wanted to flop down on his bed and drown in his own sorrow. 

So, he did.

It was Combeferre's first heart brake and he was not faring well. This is why he never let himself fall in love. This is why he studied alone and sought friendship in characters that could only hurt him within the pages and when it got to much he could shut the book. He couldn't shut the book on Courfeyrac so easily when their story didn't end as he expected. In his books, he a happy ending was inevitable, but with his on life, he could never be certain.

All the sudden, there was a rapping against his window. Combeferre's head poked up from his pillow. Cautiously, Combeferre made his sluggish trek to the window and tossed it open. 

"Hey!" Courfeyrac greeted frantically. Combeferre was too grief stricken to even wonder how he managed to perch himself on the roof.

"What are you doing here?" He scoffed. Never had he ever talked to Courfeyrac like that, but since he saw the list, Courfeyrac came toppling off his pedistal. 

"I wanted to apologize."

"Save it." 

"No, really." Out of his pocket, Courfeyrac yanked out the list and a vile of lighter fluid. He swiftly unscrewed the rusty cap and dowsed the paper in fluid. What came next surprised Combeferre. Courfeyrac revealed a lighter. Ever so carefully, he pressed the button to emit a small flame. The flame tipped to the paper, dripping with lighter fluid and in a flash, caught fire. The list incinerated in mid air, leaving Combeferre stunned.

"I don't need a list. I found the guy for me." 

Call him a sucker, a push-over, whatever, but if you were in Combeferre's shoes and the most adorable neighbor boy ever who you'v been obsessed with since he moved in confessed his love for you, you'd pulled him in for a kiss too.


End file.
